Life of pain and love
by crimson dragon6
Summary: parings: ik,sm...... no good at summaries but its a really good story. i promise. flames welcomed.
1. Left

Hey peps. Well this is my fist story that I've posted here and I'm soooooooooooooo excited. Please review people. If you want more chapters review.  
  
EMERALD SKY  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Left  
  
A boy walked into the locale bar in what was left of downtown Tokyo. He gazed around the room painting hard, looking for someone. She was sitting at the bar, sipping on her drink.  
  
'Finally,' he thought waking towards her. "Hey wench!" he yelled at her. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to leave town or else."  
  
"You did," she said calmly, not paying him much attention.  
  
"So why are you still here? Do you have a death wish or somethin'?"  
  
She snickered at this. "Some might think so, and," she looked at him with her violet eyes. "I don't think it's any of your business as to why I'm still here, do you."  
  
He slammed his fist on the counter, quieting the rest of the bar. "Like hell it ain't! You killed my brother, and you expect me to just walk away?!"  
  
She stared at the boy in front of her. His hair was soft silver that reflected the light off at different angles and hung past his waist. His eyes were golden pools of amber that seemed to be bottomless, but the thing that would caught her attention the most is his fuzzy little dog-ears on the top of his head and how innocent he truly was, which was shone though his actions and features.  
  
Had been well taken care of, she noted, something that would change quickly if he were to survive in this now poisoned world.  
  
"No," she simply answered. " you shouldn't." She finished her drink in one swallow and set the empty glass on the table. "Don't ever lose your passion for loving others, kid. There are very few who did in this world anymore, its almost to sickening to bare, and never consider it a weakness. It's probably one of your greatest strengths."  
  
She got up to leave when he grabbed her jacket. Tears running down his face, he asked, "Why'd you kill my brother? Why'd you kill Sesshomaru?!"  
  
Not looking at him, she answered, "He was just at he wrong place at the wrong time.", and walked to the door but before she could walk out the door she hear him say "I Hate You! I hate you, Kikyou. Don't you hear me? I Hate YOU!"  
  
"I know Inuyasha." Then she left, never coming back again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~ ~~~~  
  
Well, what do ya think? Good, Bad? Please tell me. Flames are welcome if ya want. If you want the next chapter then your gonna have ta review. I won't waist my time writing this if people don't what to read it, so review people!!!!  
  
Sayonara  
  
Crimson Dragon 


	2. Findings

Hey. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I got grounded off the computer. Come to think of it, I think I still am. Oh well. = p Anyway, here's what you all really want. The next chapter, on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Never did, never will.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Findings  
  
years later  
  
Kagome walked down the alley that led to her place, carrying a bag of  
groceries.  
  
'Man these were expensive,' she thought jumping over some debris that  
blocked her path. 'Oh well, I shouldn't complain. At lest there fresh,  
and that something you don't see much more of anymore.'  
  
Walking up to an apartment she thought, 'Home sweet home.'  
  
"Hey there pretty. Where ya heading?" a guy asked as he stepped out  
from the shadows. He was nearly two heads taller and had light brown  
hair tried back by a piece of string. His closes were ratty but still  
better than some people in the area were, but not as well as hers.  
  
"Home. You?" she said calmly.  
  
"Oh, no ware really," he said lighting a cigarette with a match. "Just  
out lookin' for some fun. Know where I could find some?"  
  
Kagome smiled. This was going to be fun. "Depends on what kind of fun  
your lookin' for."  
  
He smiled, "Any really. I ain't picky."  
  
"That a fact?" she said innocently enough, but hardened her stormy  
blue eyes when he started to move closer to her.  
  
"Yeah," he said laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"How 'bout a name." It was a command, not a request.  
  
"Nat," he said moving closer so there bodies were inches apart. "You?"  
  
"Ummmmmm, wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Bet I would. I like to know the name of the ones I'm playing with,"  
he said moving in to kiss her.  
  
Softly, Kagome sighed to herself. 'Fine. He wants to know who I am,  
I'll be more than glad to tell him. Then exterminate him.' "MV."  
  
He stopped cold. "What?" Then he started to laugh. "That's a good one  
sweetie, but not good enough."  
  
"And what makes you think that?" she asked running her hand thought  
his hair.  
  
"Your to damn cute for one," he said.  
  
"That the only reason?"  
  
"No. The Misters isn't a naive little girl that's about to get her  
brains fucked out."  
  
"Your right. I'm not," she barely whispered then kissed him for the  
first and last time.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!" he screamed as Kagome transferred her miko powers  
into his body with the kiss.  
  
When his ashes feel to the ground she said, "Baka otoko no youkai."  
When she stepped over the ashes of the now dead youkia, Kagome noticed  
a soft purple glow coming from the ashes. Curious as to what the  
glowing was, she set down the bag and went to pick it the object that  
was emitting the light.  
  
It was a small jewel that appeared to be shattered from a much lager  
piece, as it wasn't very large itself. After holding the gem for a few  
seconds the whole alley filled up with a light bight enough it  
could've been seen for miles.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she thought out loud to herself. After  
studying to for a moment, she decided that she'd try to make some  
money off it tomorrow at the Market.  
  
That thought thought, Kagome picked up the bag and went inside.  
  
"Kagome, your back!" Sango said as she walked into the apartment.  
  
"Onee-chan! What took you so long?" Kohoku asked happy to see that his  
half-sister was still on one piece.  
  
"Yeah. We were starting to get worried about you. There was this big  
light that came from the alley and I thought you were fighting again.  
You weren't were you?" Sota asked worriedly.  
  
Kagome looked down at her little brother. Not wanting to hurt or scare  
his feelings she lied, "Of course not Sota."  
  
Sota looked relieved and hugged his sister. Baring his face in her  
shirt he said, "Good. I don't want you to fight Kagome. I don't want  
to see you get hurt too."  
  
"Kagome, I'm hungry. Can we eat now?" Kohoku asked crawling over the  
beaten and worn couch.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you to go and see if Sango needs any help."  
  
"Yay!" they said together racing to the kitchen.  
  
The apartment was simple but better than most had. There were three  
old couches in the living room forming a U around a small table that  
they ate on and three bedrooms off the kitchen.  
  
Kagome and Sango had their own rooms while the boys shared one. Each  
room was just as simple as the rest of the place except for the  
personal details that each person put in it.  
  
In the kitchen Kagome could hear the boys 'help' Sango make dinner.  
  
Quietly, she sunk past them into her room.  
  
Taking the gem out of her pants pocket, she studied the jewel for a  
moment. Something about in made her feel uneasy. Also, that youkai, he  
was a lot stronger than her should have been.  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted when Sango yelled for Kagome from  
the kitchen.  
  
Apsentmindedly, she put it in a silver music box that had once  
belonged to her mother and went out to see what the fuss was about.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Outside the apartment watching Kagome from her window were a pare of  
inhumanly bright green eyes that disapeared shortly after Kagome left  
the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger and all,  
but I've got ta keep you people comin' back some how. -_~ Don't worry.  
I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Until later  
Sayonara 


	3. new meetings and findings

Hello people! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up. School is very, very evil, and guys are jerks (sorry to any male readers out there. That's just my opinion for the time being). Ah, so yes. On with the fic then?  
  
A Life of Pain and Love  
  
New meetings and confusion  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, there's some guy in the living room. Sango 's in there now so we're on food duty, but she wants you in there," Kohaku said keeping his voice down.  
  
Kagome nodded and went to the living room door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you see why we need your help. We've tried all we can but nothing stops them. These demons, they ain't normal," said a rather young looking boy sitting on the couch across form Sango.  
  
Before Kagome went to step in, she took in the boy in front of her. He was a year or so older than herself and about a head taller. His hair was a rich brown and had a pair of matching eyes to go with it.  
  
He seemed human enough, but you never can really tell with out getting close.  
  
"Okay," Sango said, knowing all to well that her partner was by the door somewhere, "tell me again. What they look like?"  
  
He put on a thoughtful face (what a change, ne?). "Both of 'em looked like the where human females. One, in her mid twenties and usually wears a several layered kimono that looks like it would've been worn in the fuddle area and always carries a hand fan (anyone know what their 'official' names are?), and the other one looks like she around ten. You can't miss that one," he said darkly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She so pale and cold. Her eyes are empty orbs that contain no sole whatsoever. Her hair is a winter white, and she too wears a kimono but-"  
  
"White?"  
  
" Yea, but her mirror. That thing is pure evil with a capital 'e'. At lest when dyeing by the hands of others you find peace in the after life, but with that mirror of her, peace doesn't even come from the grave."  
  
For a while there was nothing but silence but for the boys in the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome? When do you want to move out? This one sounds like fun," Sango said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Tomorrow, at noon. I'll be looking forwarded to this one."  
  
"Oh? Whys that?"  
  
"That girl and I are old, old friends," Kagome said with hatred all to clear in her voice.  
  
"So then, you'll do it? You'll help?"  
  
"Yes, but there's one thing that we need first," Sango said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A name," Kagome said then laughed at the look of horror that was all over the boy's face. "Don't looked so worried. We just want to know your name so we know who to come to when we finish the job to collect are payment."  
  
"Oh, its Hojo."  
  
"Well then Hojo, are you gonna stay here the night or go back?"  
  
"If it's not to much trouble, I'd like to go with you two tomorrow."  
  
"Not at all," Kagome said giving a big smile then yelled over her shoulder, "Hey you two! We got a guest tonight so get the extra stuff out when setting up, 'k?"  
  
"Fine," Kohaku called back.  
  
"Do we have ta sis?" Sota whined.  
  
"If you know what's good for ya, you will," she called back.  
  
"I better get in there before they distort the kitchen," Sango said and left Hojo and Kagome alone.  
  
"Go ahead and make yourself at home. If you need anything, just ask Sango or one of the boys. I'm sure they'll come in and interrogate you sometime sooner rather than later," Kagome said softly chuckling to herself as memories of their last guest popped into her head. "Don't worry bout em though. They couldn't hurt a fly unless they really wanted to."  
  
"And where, if you don't mind my asking, will you be?"  
  
"Taking a bath and getting things ready for tomorrow," she said taking off for the kitchen. "You should relax some. You only get older faster by worrying so much."  
  
"Who said I was worried?"  
  
"I did," she said disappearing into the other room.  
  
~~~***~~~ I feel like being lazy so I'm skipping a head to tomorrow. ~~~***~  
  
"We're here!" Hojo said excitedly. "Yumie! Doren!"  
  
"Hey look! Hojo 's back and he 's brought help."  
  
By the time that the little three some got to the area where all the people where at there was quite a crowed.  
  
"Let them though," came an elderly female voice, and almost immediately the crowds were broken.  
  
"Lady Kaede." Hojo voice was full of ah. "What are you doing out here? You should still be in bed."  
  
"Hush child, and don't be worried about an old lady like me. I see you brought help. Good; follow me please."  
  
Hojo, Sango, and Kagome followed Kaede into a smaller house around the outskirts of the town from the opposite side from which they came.  
  
"You must be tired. Please sit and I shall make you something to eat."  
  
"Please, we don't want to be a bother," Sango said, but Kaede just said, "My dear, the is no need to worry about being a bother. After all, you did come to help us. Please, just relax for now. You'll need your strength for later on tonight."  
  
"Agreed," Hojo said nodding his head. " Even with both of your skills, this battle won't come to an easy win."  
  
"It never does," Kagome said more to herself than anyone else. "How much longer till they come?"  
  
Kaede thought for a moment then looked at the sun from out the window. "A half a day maybe a bit more. It's not so easy to tell. Sometimes the come during the day. Others, in the mid of night. It just all depends on them."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What troubles you, dear?"  
  
".." She didn't answer, but got up and said something about going for a walk.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango called after her and when she didn't get a reply, she just sighed and slumped into the seat. "Sorry 'bout that. Kagome gets that way sometimes, but she doesn't mean anything by it."  
  
"'Tis nothing to worry about," the old woman said with a warm smile. "I have a feeling that this is something that she has been waiting for for some time now."  
  
"Yea, you could say that," Sango said. " You could say that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there you go. Gomen that it took me so long to get this one out. I haven't really had any inspiration for writing this story as of late, but I think that about to change a bit (or I hope!). Anyway, again, I just what to say sorry!!!!!  
  
Hey, wantta know what helps to give me inspiration? YOU PEOPLE! That's right. Review and tell me what you liked and didn't, and if you have any ideas, feel free to throw them in there as well.  
  
Sence it's a three days weekend (1st terms over! Yeah! 1 down 3 to go!) I'll try to get anther chapter up, but I'm not promising anything.  
  
later 


End file.
